ByaRen Drabbles
by Makai'sFavoriteKitsune
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests, a bunch of drabbles with our favorite redhead and noble.
1. Introduction

Hello,

This is just an introductory page. Although, it's not an original idea, I decided to write a series of ByaRen drabbles, although it will be primarily ByaRen pairing, I may include other drabbles. I find drabbles easier to write, well, less time consuming, and to manage unlike the _Kido: __Pain __or __Pleasure?_ It also helps with writer's block and gives me time away from writing depressing stuff.

What you will find inside are various of drabbles, ranging from fantasy to fairy tales to whatever I come up with. Many of these drabbles are concept sketches for future stories if I have the time, and when I finish the Kido. Currently, I have a bunch of fairy tale drabbles line up, and you shall see the posting of these drabbles over the next few days. I'm still working on the Kido, but it will definitely take me longer. I hope to have another chapter up soon.

So, for now, happy readings.

-Makai


	2. Fairy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings: **None

December 12, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**Fairy**

Renji glared up at Byakuya with his arms crossed, his wings bristling in irritation.

"What do ya think? I'm a fuckin' fairy. And here I thought humans were smart."

Byakuya frowned. He still couldn't believe he was talking to a "fairy" that was five inches in height, had flaming red hair in a spiky ponytail, and was wearing autumn-colored clothing that appeared to be made out of maple leaves. Not to mention said "fairy" looked like a thug and acted like one too.

"You are mistaken. I am not a human. I am a shinigami. Are you certain you are a fairy? I thought they did not exist."

"Hell yes. Can't ya see my damn wings?" Renji fluttered his lovely black, slightly transparent wings purposely, making them catch in the candlelight. "And, technically, you're not supposed to exist either."

"Aa. And you are a forest fairy?"

"Yes. How many times do I have to say it, you damn noble?" Renji flitted up and poked Byakuya in the nose. "And, can we get back on topic?"

"Very well. What is your reason for disturbing my sleep?"

Byakuya was sitting up on his futon after being poked awake by the red-haired fairy. He still couldn't believe Rukia had made friends with a fairy years ago and found this same fairy again.

"You, sir, are an ass. You need to be a better brother," Renji scowled. "Rukia been tellin' me how lonely she's been. Gods know why she respects you so damn much when you don't give a damn—hey—"

Byakuya had grabbed a hold of Renji and was examining his clothing.

"Stop that," yelled Renji, as one hand begin to lift his clothing. "What are you? Some kinda pervert?"

"Hardly," he replied absentmindedly. The clothing was strangely flexible and soft despite it being made out of leaves. "Where did you get these clothes?"

Renji tried to pull himself free, still trapped and being scrutinized. "I made them. It's not like I could go and buy clothes. And, let go of me, damnit."

Byakuya pulled off Renji's hair ribbon, and crimson strands cascaded down. He ran two fingers through them, and found it surprisingly silky.

"Ouch."

Renji glared at Byakuya, blood on his lips, his mouth an inch away from the bleeding cut on the captain's pale finger. "Serves you right, you damn bastard. Lemme go."

Byakuya contemplated the feisty fairy for a moment, and decisively nodded his head.

"Very well. You can stay."

"What do you mean I can stay?"

Renji yelped as Byakuya suddenly got out of bed and begun walking down the corridor. "W-wait, where are you taking me?"

"I am going to find a cage to put you in. I have decided that you will make a suitable companion for Rukia. I will ask the blacksmith to fashion a more suitable cage for you tomorrow."

"I'm not a fucking bird you can put in a cage."

Minutes later found Renji aggressively shaking his cage, and yelling profanities at a slumbering black-haired taicho. Renji really didn't want to know how he got into this mess, but one thing was for sure. He was going to blame this all on Rukia and make plans to put spider silk, no, wait, caterpillar slime in Byakuya's hair.


	3. Water Nymph

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** None.

December 12, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**Water Nymph**

"Arrgh."

Renji was soaking wet from a sudden splash of water.

"Who the fuck did that?"

"I did."

Renji glared at the water nymph standing in the river as he wrung his hair out. "And, why would you do that?"

"I want you to stay away from my sister."

Scratching his head in confusion, Renji plopped himself on the bank next to the nymph. "You mean Rukia? Why? And who t'hell are you?"

The nymph stared at him coldly. "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. I do not want a human to engage in intimate acts with my sister. It is not proper, and furthermore, you are of another species."

He frowned when Renji gagged. "Are you all right?"

"You've got to be joking. I don't like Rukia like that. We were childhood friends long ago. We met on the Inuzuri River, haven't you heard of it? I mean, you didn't adopt Rukia till two years ago. Rukia's like my sister. That's just sick, as if we could ever be together."

"Yes, I have heard of it. That's quite a distance from here. Then, you are not together?"

"NO!" Renji said vehemently.

"Aa. I apologize." He said shortly.

"Though," Renji said in contemplation. "There is another human who visits Rukia a lot. Some orange-haired loudmouth named after a pink fruit or something. I don't really like him, but, eh, Rukia enjoys talking to him."

Byakuya bristled with anger. "Another human?"

"What's wrong with dating a human?"

"Everything."

"Hey. From what I heard, you used to be mated to one of these humans, Hisana, right?"

"And, I have seen the error of my ways. It leads to disaster."

Renji shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, so, this isn't a good time to tell ya how hot you are, huh?"

"No."

Leaning forward, Renji pressed a kiss to the nymph's cheek. "Well, I like you. You're kinda of hot. And, you seem nice. Wanna date? Hey, where are you going?"

"As far away as possible from you."

"Aw, c'mon. We could make it work. Come back. Y'know I'll just ask Rukia to find you for me."


	4. Cinderella Renji?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** None.

December 12, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**Cinderella Renji?**

Renji quickly signed and filled out a requisition form, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Oi, Renji, Nii-sama's throwing a masquerade party on Friday."

Renji nodded absentmindedly. "That's nice. W-wait? A masquerade party. Didn't think taicho'd go for that sort of crap."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Of course he does. It's a party, and it pleases the rest of the nobles, which means they get off of Nii-sama's case. Although, this wasn't Nii-sama's idea this time. Seems the Kuchiki council wants Nii-sama to remarry again. And, this is their latest scheme."

He placed down his brush, and scoffed. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to work out. Wonder why they're getting their tricks from an old fairy tale."

"Don't you see, Renji. This is your chance. You should go."

"I can't go. One, I don't have an invitation. Secondly, your brother will kill me. Thirdly, I don't have any clothing suitable to go to such an event. And, have I mentioned he will kill me?"

She tossed a bundle into his lap along with a letter. "No worries. I purloined an invitation for you. And, you know Nii-sama likes you. Aren't you friendly now that you're a taicho? I know your stipend isn't adequate, so I got you that. You can consider that an early birthday present."

Renji snorted. "Does that mean you're my fairy godmother?"

"Nope. Future sister-in-law."

He looked at her speculatively. "And, have you considered the fact that I will stick out like a sore thumb?"

"Yes, I have. The mask includes a drape to cover your hair. Just don't screw it up."

Renji fingered the bundle, and gruffly said. "Yeah. Thanks."

The night of the ball found Renji cursing and running. He was so late for the party. He hoped he'd get in unnoticed. _Shit_. No such luck, as he was the last one there.

He grinned at the guard, showing him his invitation. "Hey, sorry, I'm late. Got caught up in somethin'."

The guard threw him a derisive look but let him pass.

Renji checked to see if his hair and tattoos was safely hidden, and he entered the snazzy place.

_Wow. Kuchiki-taicho really went all out._

Blinking at the sparkles and glitter, Renji frozen as everyone turned to stare at him. Gulping nervously, he made his way further into the room, pointedly ignoring the silence. He was thankful that no one knew who he was, and he wouldn't get in trouble.

Taking advantage of the silence, he stepped out into the garden and waited till conversation resumed. Making a face, Renji looked up at the moon.

_This was stupid_. How was he supposed to find Byakuya amidst all these people?

"A very dramatic entrance. Yet, you chose to escape the crowd."

He whirled around to see Byakuya standing next to him. He hadn't notice his presence.

"Ku-kuchiki-taicho."

He raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware that any of my colleagues or subordinates were invited tonight."

Renji cursed in his mind and said, "They weren't. I heard you preferred to be called that. My apologizes, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya looked at the figure curiously before him. A tall man dressed in a golden kimono with red and silver delicate patterns and a fairly ornate mask. The mask was red and gold as well with a long shimmering veil trailing down the man's back, effectively concealing his identity.

"Acknowledged. Tell me, why are you elaborately dressed and why you've made a spectacle? It appears you have obtained the attention of the crowd."

"Uh. I did not mean to make such an entrance, Kuchiki-sama. Due to a rather pressing manner, I was running late," said the redhead. He bit his lip, and spoke boldly.

"But, the attention of the crowd doesn't matter to me. Have I caught your attention, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Would you care for a dance?"

"Uh, sure."

As Byakuya lead him out onto the dance floor, Renji asked, "So, have I caught your attention?"

Byakuya lead them into a waltz. "Would I be dancing with you if I hadn't?"

"Oh."

As Renji danced with Byakuya, completely monopolizing the man's dance card, he couldn't help but admire the man. As the host of the party, and man to be married off, Byakuya didn't conceal his face. Renji could see every detail of the man, and those mercury eyes.

"Thank you very much for the dance, Kuchiki-sama," murmured Renji when the dance ended. "However, I have to be going."

"Why?"

Flabbergasted, Renji replied. "Why not?"

"Is there some sort of reason you need to leave now?"

"Uh…"

Byakuya pressed on. "Do you really plan for it to be like the fairy tale, Cinderella? Leaving at the stroke of midnight?"

"No. Not really," Renji brushed past Byakuya and started to head outside. "But, I gotta get going, anyways."

"Wait, I'm not done with you yet, Abarai Renji." Byakuya's fist closed on Renji's wrist and he pulled the flustered, shocked redhead into the garden.

"Uh, taicho? Y'knew?"

"Do not be absurd, Renji." Byakuya grabbed both of his tanned hands into his white fingers. "Your ability to sense reiatsu may be poor, however, mine isn't. Did you really think I couldn't tell it was you?"

"If you knew, then, why did you dance with me?"

Byakuya used one hand to carefully remove the mask and veil. "Isn't it obvious? I like you too. And, I have no intention of getting married to a stranger. If I'm going to be married again, I want it to be for love."

"Does this mean you're gonna date me?"

"Yes. If you desire it as well. Are you not going to kiss me?"

"I can?"

Rolling his eyes, Byakuya pulled Renji's head down and kissed the fool. He would have to thank Rukia later for setting this up. Knowing Renji, they would have never gotten together otherwise.


	5. Merman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** None.

December 12, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**Merman**

Renji had been swimming along the ocean floor when he caught sight of the ship floating above. He was an outcast orphan who lived on the skirts of the Atlantic, far away from those prejudiced mermaids and mermen. And, he didn't give a damn about what the King thought. King Aizen Sosuke and his head advisor, Gin Ichimaru, were the worst rulers to reign.

Legend had it, Aizen and Gin had taken over the kingdom some years ago, killing the King and Queen, and no one really knew what had happen to the heir. Though, everybody believed the lost prince was still alive but in hiding. Under King Aizen's thumb, it was mandated neither mermaid nor merman was allow to make contact with humans on the threat of death. Renji never care for those bastards, and he had always been curious about humans. He relished collecting human treasures, such as chopsticks, and going to the surface occasionally. The redhead was careful, of course, not to let any human see him; he had no intention of becoming a damn specimen in a tank.

So, when the ship stood still, Renji swam right up and pulled himself up by a handy rope on the side. That when he caught sight of the most beautiful human he'd ever seen. Kuchiki Byakuya, Sixth Division taicho of Seireitei, a coldhearted leader and his adopted sister, Kuchiki Rukia, who was celebrating her wedding to Kurosaki Ichigo, Prince of Seireitei.

Renji knew who they were. He often saw Rukia and Ichigo playing on the beach, being all lovey-dovey. And, Byakuya often spent time on the beach mediating and being melancholy. Not to mention, that bastard had some sort of talent with fighting. Renji could watch him train and fight with that pretty swords of his all day. Though, Renji firmly believed he was better. It was much harder to wielded a sword underwater than above ground.

_Tch, it's a pretty sight. Pink sakura all around. I'd like to fight him. Sounds as if he __needs __to be taken down a peg or two._

He had been friends with Rukia for several years, if he could call it that. They have never met face-to-face, only communicating through letters hidden on the beach. Rukia was friends enough for an outcast like him, and he had made certain his own identity wasn't compromised.

Yet, here he was in his current predicament. His identity was on the verge of being discovered, and it was damn close call, but at least Byakuya didn't see his tail.

Renji perched on the rock, his hair flowing out around him, damped with salt water. His burgundy eyes gazed intently, held intensely, onto the individual on the beach.

Flicking his tail, he scowled. _What a damn prick. Why t'hell I saved that damn bastard?_

Leaning on his arms, he watched the human stand up with the help of his adopted sister and brother-in-law, and rubbed his jaw. The redhead smiled as his hand touched his lips.

It was sure nice saving the bastard, and stealing a kiss.

Although, it had been ruined when the jerk woke up and said, "Remove your person from me immediately," so, Renji punched the guy and dived off when he heard footsteps.

_Damn bastard_, Renji scoffed. Save a guy's life and this was the thanks he got. _So cool and arrogant._

Renji sighed at the sight of the slender form, and steel eyes. Yeah, and that was one of the reasons why he saved him. _Too damn beautiful._

He dived down into the water, pressing against the rock with his heart pounding furiously. For just a second there, Renji thought he saw Byakuya staring at his rock.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** None.

December 14, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**Beauty and the Beast (or Street Dog and the Prince)**

Renji wandered around the old castle exploring dusty rooms. He really didn't get how he got into this. There was one ugly, motherfucking beast that lived here, and Renji thought his friends were just blowing shit out of their ass. He got dared to stay the night, and somehow landed himself a job as a servant for the beast.

The beast introduced himself as Kuchiki Byakuya with no other explanation except that he was the owner of this castle. Renji sure wasn't going to argue with the man, but he found he actually kind of liked it here. It was quiet with no one other than himself and Byakuya. The only job he really had to do was paperwork, cleaning the place, and cooking. There were probably other people around, but Renji never caught sight of them.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of Byakuya. As ugly as the beast was, Byakuya was very intelligent, and his whole demeanor was that of rich, snobby nobility. Still, Renji thought they could be friends if the beast wasn't being annoyingly cold and formal. Oh, and there was the fact that the guy kept referring to him as a stray dog. He would have told the creature to loosen up except he didn't want to be killed.

He grasped the bronze handle of one heavy, wooden door with flowers and plants craved into it. He pushed it open with a squeak. Peering around the door, Renji was delighted to find a library. It was awesome. He stepped into the room to check the place out. He would definitely have to come back later; the place had a stone fireplace with a couple of comfortable couches. It was perfect for relaxing after he worked on his sword training.

Renji closed the door and headed toward his room when he saw the beast standing on a balcony staring at the pale moon.

"Oi, Byakuya, what are you doing?"

"I think that is obvious."

"Okay, then, what are you thinking about? When you're staring up at the moon?"

The beast stayed silent before replying. "Memories."

"Oh," Renji didn't mean to upset the guy. "Uh, the moon looks really pretty, right?"

He stared at Renji with unreadable eyes.

"Yes, it does. Where did you explore today?"

"Um, the west wing, the one place with all those funky looking paintings, and marble shit. Oh, and the library. So many books." Renji gestured with his hands, spiky ponytail bobbing as he spoke.

"You enjoy literature?"

"Hell yeah," Renji said. "There was this awesome book about death and death gods. It was interesting to see a different point of view. I never read about shinigamis before."

The beast turned toward him with steel gray eyes and jet-black, silky fur.

"You may feel free to borrow whatever book you like at your leisure, provided you place them back in their proper spot."

Red eyes gleamed with pleasure. "Yeah, alright, thanks. I'm off. You want me to get you your tea before I go?"

"Not tonight."

Renji nodded, and just before he left the room Byakuya spoke.

"Renji. In your exploration of the castle I do not want you to enter the east wing."

"Uh, alright," the redhead acquiesced. He wouldn't ask why, he could sense the mood of the creature and he hurried out of there. Though, he was damn curious.

Weeks later, Renji was sliding a book back into place. He sighed. All of these books, and training were good and all, but he was getting kind of bored. He slumped

back against a shelf and slammed his fist back in frustration, tilting a single pink book over.

He immediately toppled over as the shelf he was leaning against swung open.

"What the?" Renji landed hard onto the stone floor. He groaned and rubbed his tailbone. "Fuck, who t'hell puts a secret passage in the library?"

He growled and picked himself up. As he dusted himself off, Renji thought back over what he just said.

_Wait. I haven't seen this before. I thought I found all the hidden rooms and stuff days ago._

Renji got a candle and decided to go where ever the passage led to.

_Huh? I __wonder __where this goes. I just hope __it's __not some place weird like last week. Though, I really wish I knew why I can't go to the east wing. I hope I don't get lost again. It was embarrassing when Byakuya had to go fetch me._

He almost slammed against the wooden door while he was lost in thoughts. Renji placed the candle on the floor as he pried open the door.

He coughed as he breathed in a lungful of dust. _Ugh._

The room was dimly lit yet there were no signs of dust.

_Huh, that's weird._

There was a shrine in the middle of the room. Renji stepped up closer to it, and saw a portrait of a young female, who looked kind of like Rukia. The candles were still lit, meaning someone had been here earlier.

_Shit_, panicked Renji, _I really hope I'm not where I think I am_.

He heard footsteps, and he hurried over to the opening.

As the door opened, Renji tripped over the rug and slammed into a stand with a glass container.

_Ow._

He rubbed his head as his figure splayed out on the floor.

"What are _you_ doing in here?"

Renji froze as he met furious mercury eyes. He gulped as the beast came closer to him, and was relieved when the being only reached over to steady the stand and the contents of the glass container. Renji dimly noted the glass container was covering a branch of sakura blossoms.

"I—I didn't mean to," Renji hastily backed up. "I got lost. I really didn't mean to be here."

"Get out." Byakuya placed a hand on the glass, agitated at the sight of a single petal falling down.

"I—I'm sorry," Renji blurted out.

"Abarai, GET OUT!"

A vase slammed against the wall next to his head as he ducked.

With the echoes of the roar and crashes behind him, Renji stumbled out of the room and down the hall. He didn't want to be here, and Byakuya told him to get out. Renji was going to leave. He only grabbed his cloak and he ran out into the darkness of the night.

He hastily saddled up his horse.

"C'mon, Zabimaru, we gotta get out here," he said.

With one last look at the castle bathed in moonlight, he urged Zabimaru forward, deeper into the forest where hungry wolves lay in waiting.


	7. Genie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** None.

December 15, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**Genie**

"Nii-sama, you've got to help Renji." Rukia came running into the room, noticeably agitated, and carrying a jeweled, purple glass bottle.

Byakuya looked up from his book and sighed. "What did Renji do now?"

"He got himself stuck in a bottle," Rukia shook the bottle furiously. "He accidently became the genie of this bottle."

"Genie?" Byakuya raised a brow. "Do be serious, Rukia. There are no such things as genies."

"I'm not lying," Rukia paced the floor, turning the bottle in her hand, and shaking it when she gestured empathically. "Okay, Nii-sama. Genies aren't real. I know that. However, it is true that Renji's stuck in this bottle and he is acting like a genie. Urahara was messing around again. He tricked Renji into touching the bottle. Anyways, Renji is doomed, stuck giving people three wishes until something can break the spell. Will you help him?"

Byakuya placed down his book, and sighed.

"You are not joking?"

"Nii-sama."

She stamped her foot.

"Very well. I shall see what I can do."

He held out his hand and Rukia placed the bottle into it.

"Thank you so much, Nii-sama. Have fun. I'll leave you to it."

The raven-haired man tilled his head in acknowledgment as Rukia slammed the door shut. At moments like these, Byakuya could really see the differences between Hisana and Rukia. Curious, he held the bottle up to the light, admiring how the light was caught and reflected.

He glanced around to assure himself no one was there. He was not certain if anything would actually come out. He pulled the plug, and watched red smoke drifted out in a large cloud and evaporated.

"Uh, I feel sick. Fuck. Did she hafta shake the bottle?"

Renji lay in a crumbled heap at his feet. He was dressed in low-slung, white billowy pants, and a short purple vest, displaying his bronze flesh and intricate markings. His hair was down and had some beads and feathers threaded through it.

"Abarai fuku-taicho."

"Ah. K-kuchiki taicho!" Renji scrambled back and prostrated in apology. "Uh, thank you for releasing me from the bottle. Um, you have a total of, like, three wishes or something like that. And, you can't wish for certain things. You can't kill people. You can't wish for infinite wishes. Um, there's more to it, but I don't quite remember. I think I have a list somewhere in that bottle."

Byakuya set the bottle down on his desk.

"Surely, you do not expect me to go along with this foolishness, Renji."

Renji gaped at him.

"I ain't kidding around, taicho. I'm really stuck in this bottle, bound to whoever owns the bottle for the duration of three wishes."

"Has something addled your mind? Not even Urahara can turn you into a genie. It is impossible. The best he could have done was use kido to trap you in the bottle for a short period of time."

"But, it's true. Rukia already used up her three wishes instead of setting me free."

"Is that so?"

Renji bristled, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Standing solidly, he held up one finger as he listed out Rukia's wishes. "Yes. Rukia wished for a large chappy, a lifetime subscription to Chappy Magazine, and for Ichigo to be her slave for a whole month. Anyway, can't you free me somehow? I think in the old tales, for me to be free, you have to kiss me, since we're lovers already, I don't hafta worry about the falling in love part."

Byakuya considered this with great care.

"If this is true, I have three wishes, correct?"

"Yeah. W-wait a minute, I thought you didn't believe me?" Renji said suspiciously.

"I don't. However, you believe it, and I could do something with this. You have to obey my commands until I kiss you or I use up my three wishes, correct?"

"Yeah, and your point?"

He nodded his head decisively.

"Very well then. I command you, Abarai Renji, genie of this bottle, to finish up the paperwork while I take a walk in the garden."

"Aw. C'mon, taicho. That's not fair."

"I suggest you get started on the paperwork, if you wish for me to play along with this nonsense. I shall be back. I expect the paperwork to be finish before then."

Renji stared helplessly at the stacks of paperwork as his taicho left the room. He was about to go after the noble, but the kido kept him firmly in place.

He cursed Urahara as his hand jerked across to grab a brush and beginning filling out the forms.

"Fuck. I am so making taicho pay for this when this is over."


	8. White Snake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** None.

December 15, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**A.N.** This is based off the Chinese Legend of the White Snake, I don't know if you guys heard about it or not, but there's a movie that was recently released about it with Jet Li under the English title, _the Sorcerer and the White Snake_. You guys can think of this as the Chinese version of Romeo and Juliet.

**A.N.N.** Also, I know that some of the drabbles are uncompleted. For the Merman, I am planning on to continue it, but I will do that after I finish the next chapter of the Kido, which should be out in the next couple of days.

**White Snake and the Scholar**

Byakuya blinked at his surroundings.

"Rukia, why have you brought me here?"

Rukia smiled. "I know you want to see Renji, but he's too stubborn to meet up with you again. He thinks you've forgotten everything."

"So, you have brought me here to the realm of demons to meet Renji?"

"Yes, in his real form. He thinks he's ugly."

"Aa."

The two of them stayed in silence. Rukia's green snake tail slithering around gracefully as Byakuya noted the sheen of the scales.

"So, where is Renji?"

"Um, I think he's over by the fountain again. He's looking for drought-driven provinces to bring them rain water. You know he wanted to be an immortal for the longest time."

"And, he lost his chance when he fell in love with me," stated Byakuya.

"Yep." Rukia wrapped her tail under herself.

"I supposed I shall have to speak to him. I surmise that he has been entertaining foolish notions again." He dusted off his pants. "If it is not one thing, it is another. If it goes well, I may be able to continue my studies without further interruption."

Byakuya wandered off to the fountain where Renji was gazing intently into the pool. The redhead had his white tail coiled neatly besides him as he perched on the fountain's ledge. Byakuya watched as Renji scooped up a handful of water and blew on it; sending a fine mist over the pool. Renji then settled the pool to check his accuracy before searching for another poor village. The white snake tucked his hair behind one ear and sighed.

"Renji."

Renji looked up startled, and rose up. "Byakuya." He wrung his hands together. "You can't be here. W-wait, how do you know my name?"

"Renji. I remember."

"Y-you do?"

Byakuya nodded but was confused when Renji didn't immediately hug or kiss him.

"I—I can't be with you, Byakuya," Renji said regretfully. "The last time we were together, our village was stuck with the plague. I can't let that happen. I guess, we're not meant to be together. I'm a snake, and yer a human."

Renji slithered back. "I'll have Rukia take you back. And, I'll make sure you forget everything this time. So, let's go."

He was tugged back by his wrist sharply, and Byakuya grabbed Renji's chin to look into his eyes.

"No. This is unacceptable. Why are you giving up now after so many centuries? Do you think I will give you up so easily after you healed my heart?"

"Let's face it. Us being together is not right. How can I ever be with you when I'm like this?"

Byakuya slipped a hand down to stroke the sleek, smooth tail.

"Renji. I love you. It does not matter to me that you are half-snake, although, you are very attractive in this form. And, I do not understand why you persist in your delusions. That monk, Aizen, lied to you. Being together did not cause the plague. Aizen poisoned the village's water to make us stay apart. Do not be fooled by his illusions. And it is not forbidden for demons and humans to be together. If it was, then Rukia wouldn't be mated to Kurosaki."

"I—"

"Don't. We are good together. Renji, you can't—"

A soft gasp interrupted Byakuya, and he was surprised to see Renji blushing.

"I wasn't disagreeing. I'll give it a try. It's just you were touching me—" Renji trailed into a mumble.

"I did not catch that. Repeat yourself."

"Your hand," said Renji softly. "Uh, can you remove your hand?"

Byakuya looked down to see his hand stroking the place where bronze skin and white scales meet. He deliberately brushed his hand firmly over the spot and Renji let out a soft moan.

"Why?"

"It's, oh hell, it makes me horny," said the white snake irritably. "I can't think when you do that."

Byakuya smirked. "Perhaps, I should continue it. It seems when you think you end up thinking nonsense."

"D-don't—"

Byakuya pulled Renji's head down for a long, heated kiss.

Renji snaked his tail around Byakuya's waist as they broke apart for air.

"Oh, Aizen can screw himself," panted Renji as he dived back in for another kiss.


	9. Noble and the Pea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** None.

December 15, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**A.N.** I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I had fun writing it. Chapter nine of the Kido has been sent off to my beta reader, so hopefully it will be ready soon. I shall be working on some more drabbles today and maybe chapter ten. So, have fun reading.

**A.N.N**. Oh, and thank you for your lovely reviews.

**The Noble and the Pea**

Kuchiki Byakuya was furious. He stalked gracefully over the floor, his silver eyes flashing in warning.

"You'd dare force me to marry."

One of the Kuchiki Council members said, "Kuchiki-sama, you realize you would be breaking several rules. Rules, if broken, that would find you unfit to be the leader of this clan and render you in exile. I suggest you find a bride or we will choose one for you."

"That does not leave me much of a choice," Byakuya said coldly.

"You have some say, of course," the council said carefully, "that is to be expected. We do want you to get along with your future partner. We have arranged a group of fine young men and women to arrive this Saturday to compete for your hand. We have agreed that they will compete for your affection."

He gave Byakuya a look and continued dryly, "The winner will be married to you. We, the council, doubt you will choose your own partner, and this will make certain you do so."

In a fit of anger, Byakuya retorted, "I will choose the arena of competitions. If I must choose from these fools, then I will design the events. I will not take no for an answer."

The council, after a brief discussion, agreed. "Very well, what are your terms?"

Thinking quickly, Byakuya said, "There will be three main events and one condition. The condition is anyone will be allowed to compete if they show up. The first event shall be a sword competition between the suitors. The second event shall be a conversationalist competition. The third event shall involve a pea. You may decide the other minor events. However, the winner must win at least two of these events, one of which must be the pea event."

"A pea? What on earth would you want to do with a pea?"

"Have you heard of the fairy tale, Princess and the Pea? Well, I will not marry anyone who is not a noble at heart. We are souls, correct, so let the soul reveal their nobleness."

"But, a pea? It would break under the weight of several futons, let alone a person. Surely, you can design a different event."

"No, I won't relent on this matter. However, I will amend it. You may substitute using Sakura wood to fashion a pea-like object. You may inform me later when you have worked out the various events," Byakuya left them without a single glance back.

_This will keep the fools off my back. As if, anyone could actually feel a pea through fifty layers of futon. The very idea of it is absurd._

* * *

><p>Renji was dangling a package of paperwork in one hand, and he scratched his head in confusion at the mass of people arriving at the Kuchiki manor and the loud commotion.<p>

"What t'hell?"

"Oh, Abarai fuku-taicho," said Kishou, a servant of the Kuchiki household who've meet Renji several times when Kuchiki taicho and Renji had late night meetings. "I didn't realize you were competing in the competition. I wish you'd win. I don't like some of these people; they've been sending me back and forth for the smallest of things. Picking up a dropped handkerchief, how silly."

Kishou eyed Renji thoughtfully, and pulled him by the arm, walking briskly toward a large reception room.

"Oi, what competition? Where t'hell are ya taking me?"

"No time to lose. I've got to get you to the competitors' room. Do your best."

She shoved Renji into the room and he stumbled onto the ground with a painful yelp. He picked himself up, ignoring the grumbling of the crowd around him, and dusted himself off.

Renji looked around the room curiously. It was full of young men and woman talking animatedly.

"And, which family are you from?"

"'cuse me?" A young noble man was speaking to him.

"Which noble family are you from?"

"Uh, I'm not from any noble family. I'm an orphan."

The man looked at him distastefully. "Well, I don't know how you are going to win Kuchiki sama's hand with that sort of background. I, myself, have an impeccable background. My noble line has been established for thirty-five generations and counting."

Renji gaped. "Wait, taicho's getting married?"

"I don't know why I am even corresponding with you. Clearly, you're an idiot," The man rolled his eyes, "Why are you even entering the contest for Kuchiki sama's hand if you can't even remember why you're here? Although," he eyed the vice-captain badge speculatively, "being a fuku-taicho does have some prestige. If neither of us wins Kuchiki sama's hand, would you like to marry me?"

Renji growled in outrage. "Listen here, punk," he grabbed a hold of the guy's fancy silk kimono, "I ain't marrying anyone. And, I ain't an idiot. You better keep your pamper ass, fruity-tooti-ness to yourself, or I'll make mince meat out of you, got it?"

The guy frantically nodded and fled but not before saying, "Well, obviously, you are compensating for the fact you won't win the contest."

"Renji, what are you doing here?"

"Rukia!"

The petite raven-haired female was dressed up formally.

"You look nice, what's this about taicho getting married and shit?"

"You mean you're not here for the competition?"

Renji tugged on his hair in frustration. "Look, I don't know a thing about it. I just came to drop off some paperwork for taicho. Instead, I get shoved in here and pissed off by a stupid noble."

"Well," Rukia said, "You know how the council always getting on Nii-sama's case about getting married? Well, they finally got their way. They came up with the idea of Nii-sama's suitors competing for his affections, just to make sure Nii-sama doesn't worm his way out of it. Nii-sama came up with three of the events.

"You know, Renji, this is your chance. You like Nii-sama, right? Why don't you enter the competition?"

Renji snorted. "And get my ass kicked. Hell no. Doesn't seem right forcing taicho to marry."

"Well, I rather him married you then to some stranger. Besides, don't you want to prove that guy wrong?"

"I guess. Bastards like that just piss me off. I guess I might as well join for t'hell of it. And I don't like taicho that way."

"Sure you don't," Rukia said knowingly. She smiled brightly, "Why don't I get this thing started?"

"What?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm the head judge for this competition."

"Tch," Renji said in disbelief, shaking his head. "I just got tricked by a midget. Suppose it might be fun to do."

He listened with the other people as Rukia started the competition, mentioning they won't actually see Kuchiki-taicho until after dinner when the second main event occurred.

* * *

><p>Byakuya didn't attend any events except for the main three ones. He was surprised to see Renji there fighting with a noble woman, and absentmindedly noted, that Renji needed to work on his kido.<p>

"Rukia?"

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"When did Renji find out about the competition?"

"When he came to drop off the paperwork."

"Aa." Byakuya paused. "And, he decided to join the competition?"

"Actually, Renji thought it might be fun. Nii-sama, may I say something?"

"You may." Byakuya would do anything to please his sister.

"You could rig the competition. I know you like Renji, and you know Renji likes you back."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

He pondered over this in his mind before saying, "I could but I won't. This is a competition after all, and I believe Renji wants to keep his pride."

"Then, will you at least speak to him about something other than division business during the second event?"

Byakuya inclined his head in agreement.

After dinner, Byakuya suffered many inane conversations before he was finally greeted with the sight of a disgruntled, scowling redhead.

"Taicho."

Renji bowed deeply, demonstrating his respect.

Byakuya nodded. "Fuku-taicho."

"Uh, so what t'hell are we supposed to be doing?"

"The art of conversation."

Renji flopped himself down on a couch carelessly, placing his sword across his lap.

"You mean like getting to know you, sort of date thing?"

"If that is how you understand it, then yes."

The noble seated himself elegantly across from the redhead, noting how the kimono slid open a crack to reveal a muscular, tanned chest marked with ink.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

Renji snorted. "Only you would call that dinner, taicho. It's just a bunch of rich snobs gossiping and making snide remarks, eh, no offense to you, taicho."

"None taken. I imagine they commented on your lack of pedigree?"

"Well, that's one of them. Not like I care anyways."

"Why did you choose to enter the competition, Renji?"

The redhead flushed, and stiffly said, "Uh, just for fun. Though, Rukia might've tricked me into it."

"And it has nothing to do with proving a certain noble wrong?"

"Well, there is that." Renji tugged at his collar, "And maybe something else."

"Something else?"

Renji could just hear the challenge in that tone. He said grudgingly, "yeah, well, maybe I sorta like you too."

Byakuya contemplated his words, and said carefully, "I like you as well Renji."

His vice-captain grinned embarrassedly.

"Yeah? Well, I don't go for that kind of mushy-crap like in those fairy tales. I don't need a wine-and-dine. Though, I could go for a kiss."

"Then, you had better win the competition. Your time is up."

"I'm holding you to that promise, taicho."

Renji swaggered out the door with a jaunty wave.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me."<p>

Renji stared boggled-eyed at the futons stacked one hundred high, and a ladder leading to the top.

"Oi, Rukia, what the hell is that crap? I could fall off and die."

Rukia looked at him patiently.

"That is Nii-sama's final test."

"You mean I really hafta sleep on that?" Renji waved a hand at the monstrosity.

"If you want to win the contest, yes you do."

Renji grumbled. "What kinda test is this? Ain't like nothin' I heard of."

"Just go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

He sighed, climbed up the ladder, and seated himself. Peering down, he just shook his head.

_Really, what was taicho thinking?_

Frowning, he bounced a little on the bed. It seemed sturdy enough. He was grateful Rukia gave him a yukata to sleep in. Placing his sword in arm's reach, he settled down to sleep.

Yet, there was something bugging him about the whole situation. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. Renji growled, sitting up in bed.

_For being rich, taicho sure has crappy beds._

He bounced on the bed again, and his instincts were blaring at him. There was just something weird about this room. Shrugging, Renji settled down into uneasy sleep, waking up again in the middle of the night.

_Fuck, what is with this room?_

Climbing down the ladder, Renji lit a lamp. He glanced around the room and examined everything around him. It was normal. Eyes furrowed in concentration, he got onto the bed again, and that's when he felt it.

_What was that?_

Renji bounced on the bed again. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_It feels like reiatsu, and it's coming from the bed?_

He frowned. His kido sensing wasn't that good. But his street instinct was telling him that he did feel reiatsu, and it was coming from the bed.

Renji eyed his bed with suspicion. It felt a bit off, like the bed wasn't level or something. Growling, Renji begin to take apart the bed. He didn't think anyone could hear or pay attention at this time of night, so the redhead casually tossed each futon onto the floor.

After he went through thirty of the damn futons, Renji scowled in frustration. No longer caring of the noise he might be making, he tossed each futon over his shoulder with a loud crash against the wall. After he gone through all one hundred futons, Renji was puzzled to see a wooden Sakura bead underneath the last futon.

_What t'hell is this? Looks like there some sort of reiatsu attached to it._

Renji studied the trace reiatsu.

_It feels familiar, like Rukia's?_

Glaring at the bead, Renji placed it aside, and rearranged his bedding, so there was only one layer of bedding. No way was he going to put the futons back together; Rukia would just have to deal with it. _Rukia is so going to pay for messing with my sleep._

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat at the head of the breakfast table, looking over his many suitors. He frowned when he noticed several suitors didn't seem to have obtained a restful sleep. Moreover, of those suitors, none of them was Renji.<p>

_Impossible. That fairy tale couldn't possibly be true. There must be another reason. No one should be able to feel that bead._

He cleared his voice. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Seeing some people were about to open their mouth to complain, Byakuya quickly added, "Other than the fact the bed was stacked high."

A woman frowned unhappily. "No, I did not, Kuchiki-sama. There was too much noise. It woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Yes, I was awoken by the noise as well. It was most horrible."

"It came from the room of that person."

"That Rukongai street dog," one person said snidely.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow as several people with lack of sleep pointed at Renji.

"Oi, shut yer trap. I didn't mean to bother you guys. I thought everyone was asleep."

"Exactly," said the stuffy noble who'd questioned Renji's family line, "That is why we woke up. What on earth were you doing?"

"None of your business," snarled Renji.

"Actually, Renji, I am most interested in what woke you up," questioned Byakuya.

"Uh, taicho, do I really have ter say it," Renji rubbed the back of his head while his cheeks flushed pink. "It's really nothing."

"I insist."

"Well," Renji begun awkwardly, knowing it would sound foolish. "I couldn't sleep because there was a bead underneath the futons. I sort of took apart the bed looking for the thing."

"You actually felt the bead?" Byakuya was stunned.

"Well, yeah. It was kind of obvious. It bugged the hell out of me." Renji shrugged. "Uh, I'm not gonna get in trouble for this, am I? Cause I didn't do it on purpose."

Byakuya stood and walked over to Renji.

"Oh shit, please don't kill me," as Renji pushed himself out of the chair and backed away from the noble.

He shook his head. "Renji. I have no reason to kill you. You won the competition."

"I did?"

"Yes. You are the only one who felt the bead."

Renji turned this over in his head, and then stalked right up to Kuchiki-taicho and pulled the man into a deep, breathless kiss.

Byakuya broke the kiss, and glared at him. "What are you doing, you buffoon?"

"You said I can kiss you if I won the competition."

He glanced over at Renji irritably. "I never said you could kiss me now."

"I thought I hated mushy displays, but you hate them more than I do."

Later that night, after everyone had packed up and gone home, Byakuya was thinking hard on what Renji had said earlier.

"Renji, let me ask you something. Did you really felt that bead?"

"Of course, I did," scowled Renji. "I could feel Rukia's reiatsu on that thing miles away, which reminds me, I still have to go strangle her."

"So, you didn't actually feel the bead?"

"No, of course not. Who the hell could feel a bead under all of those futons?"

Byakuya frowned.

_Then, Rukia actually rigged the competition._

As he listened to Renji rant about stuffy nobles, beads, and reiatsu, Byakuya stayed silent. Renji didn't seem to be aware of it and it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone. He resolutely decided to keep his silence on this matter and made a note to get Rukia that new Chappy doll she's been eyeing.


	10. Mongrel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** Dark. Non-con

December 15, 2011; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**A.N.** Okay, this is different from my usual drabbles posted so far. This one was more of an experiment of a different facet of their relationship. It's not a fairy tale, and not happy. It was corrected and ready for the past couple of days, but I was hesitant about posting it up. I'm currently working on the Kido and Merman. The Merman is taking me longer than expected. So, the next one will be happier. Anyways, enjoy and have fun reading.

**A.N.N**. Thank you for your lovely reviews.

**Mongrel**

"You are a dog, Abarai."

The vice-captain was kneeling on the ground in front of the Sixth division captain in the dimly lit room, light from the candles cast heavy shadows on Kuchiki-taicho's visage making a bead of sweat trickled down his tense back.

He fought hard not to lash out, not to respond. His fists cut crimson half-moons into his palms, why was he always bleeding because of that _man_?

"What makes you think I would allow someone of your stature to cohort with my sister? Despite," Byakuya leveled a look of scorn as he trailed icy cold fingers down the redhead's neck, wrapping them into a tight grip. "Your recent change in status. You are unworthy."

Renji didn't dare to breathe. There was a sick feeling inside his stomach as if he had bitten off more than he could chew. He couldn't move. It was an order from his _captain_. He was aware of the hold his captain held on him, figuratively and metaphorically; he was never more aware of the difference between them then in this moment.

A pale hand stroked his hair in a mockery display of affection, and he was grateful when his curtain of hair hid his face from those penetrating slated orbs.

The captain watched as crimson hair, shining like blood, draped the man's neck and covered his face. It irked him to see the sight. It was as if Abarai was gathering inner strength, pretending to be obedient when he was really planning a coup against him.

He gathered up the thick, heavy strands in a tight grip, forcing the redhead to bend over with his back facing the ground, and to look him in the eye. The sight of intense hatred and rage reflected in those burgundy mirrors incited his rage further. The defiant tightness of his lips. The furrowing of inked brows. He hated how the man reminded him of himself.

"You are reckless_. Insipid_. A mongrel howling at the moon in vain. You will not forget _your place_," hissed Byakuya. "Have you nothing to say?"

"I have plenty to say," snarled Renji as the hand tighten around his bared throat. "'cept it won't do any good, if you refused to listen. All of you nobles are the fuckin' same, nose stuck up in the air so high, you never see the people below you."

"You overstep your boundaries, Abarai. You should be mindful of what you say."

The captain shoved Abarai's shoulders to the ground with considerable force. Renji hissed in pain as the floor rushed up toward his chest from the sudden jerk on his neck. He gulped, knowing that maneuver was tightly controlled because his _captain_ could snap his neck in seconds.

"Yeah. Well, the one who's a dog ain't me, is it_, taicho_?"

Grey eyes hardened. Byakuya was disturbed at the insight this street dog had into his character.

Renji gasped as Byakuya threw all his weight, pressing downward on him. _Fuck. Can't breathe_. All he could do was pant for air, feeling the heavy heat searing against his back, and the deadly whisper in his sensitive ear. "So speaks the canine beneath me. I own you."

"Only my body, nothing else," as he struggled to throw Byakuya off.

"Must you repeat your actions? Every time, we go through this when you transgress. Know your place, Abarai _fuku-taicho_. Or have you forgotten your contract?"

"I haven't," snarled Renji, as anger coiled deep inside of him and warm heat pooled deep in his belly. _Fuck. I want._

"I suggest you start stripping, Abarai. Unless, you want Rukia to find out."

His face flushed red with shame and anger as he bared himself before his enemy, his goal.

_I want you. I want to beat the crap out your pristine mug._

Byakuya eyed Renji appraisingly, taking careful note of the desire and hatred in those blood-red eyes. He hated Renji with a fervor for making him feel, for bringing up memories, for reminding him of what he can never be.

"Bend over."

Renji threw his clothing down angrily as he stalked over and bared himself to the man. He gritted his teeth. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

_I don't know why he does this. He doesn't like me. He__'s__soiled his white lily-hands by touching me. Yet, there's something in his eyes._

"Did I ask you to speak?" He gripped Renji's hips leaving purple-blue marks of ownership.

"Taicho, one day I won't be beneath you, and I will defeat you."

"You will never reach that point."

He trailed two oil-slicked fingers down the hollow of the man's spine to renew his spiteful, possessive desires.

_I won't let you._


	11. Pristine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen, sort of.

**Warnings: **Depressing.

**A.N.** Thank you for reading. Two short drabbles since I don't have a lot of time.

**Pristine**

White, pristine hands.

Byakuya contemplated them in darkness that was only relieved by a thin stream of moonlight cascading from the window.

So utterly perfect.

And he hated it.

He was a noble bounded by all the beautiful trappings of his station. Yet, the only thing on his mind was blood. Blood like the red of his subordinate, the man who would someday bring about his absolute annihilation.

Dark desires and disdainful choices weighted heavily upon his shoulders.

_Senbonzakura._

Deadly, white petals enveloped him in a lethal whirl, shredding his clothing into rags. Blood dripped from his pale cheek, and flowed down his forearms.

Without hesitance, he gripped his hand around a sharp edge, relishing in its sweet pain.

_How foolish is it? To desire to be broken? To repent for my transgressions?_

He wiped the blood away from his eyes, smearing crimson markings across his countenance, and from his tainted sword.

His tongue darted out to taste his salty essence, a reminder of how human he was. For a second, he thought about leaving his marks as it was. Then, with two fingers glowing with green, he healed his own wounds one by one slowly. He caressed each cut and drew pleasure from the tenderness of barely closed lesions.

He could not destroy himself, he reflected guiltily.

That privilege, that honor lies with Abarai Renji. Of all the people, he had wronged. Gotei 13, Hisana, Rukia. None was as significant as Abarai. It was utterly fitting to have Abarai who was his counterpart in looks, personality, status, and life. A fitting metaphor to have this man brings about his destruction.

He would set upon Abarai the task he could not perform himself, forcing Abarai to live with guilt, so he would not have to endure it. He was a coward protected by his own noble chains.

Byakuya looked down at his unmarked, faultless flesh.

And hated himself.


	12. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings: **None

**A.N.** Something for Byakuya's birthday. Actually, it was supposed to be something else, but since I don't have the time, I combined it.

**Birthday**

"I like you, Renji."

Renji was startled, fumbling for his brush as he tried to prevent it from falling.

"What?"

"I said, I like you."

He eyed his taicho speculatively, and his inked splattered hand carefully placed down his brush.

"Yeah, I like you too. You're a pretty good captain."

Those grey eyes bored into him. Byakuya spoke deliberately. "That is not what I meant. I like you romantically."

Renji's mouth gaped open, and he stepped back.

"Uh, that's very nice, taicho. But, uh, we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'Why not?"," spluttered the redhead. "There's plenty. Look, you're a noble and I'm just some guy from the slums. You're a captain, and I'm your subordinate. You like tea and I like to get drunk. Not to mention, you're the cool type and I'm just hot-blooded. We're like worlds apart."

"You have only focused on opposites and status. Do you not have a more compelling reason?"

"What more do I need? I think our positions in life say it all," he retorted.

"I see." Byakuya tilted his head to the side. "Then, you are rejecting my declaration of love on my birthday?"

"It's _your_ birthday?"

"You did not know?"

Renji shook his head. This was bad. Very bad.

"I, uh, Happy Birthday, taicho."

Byakuya shifted towards the door.

"I can see that I am not wanted. I shall take my leave and drown my sorrows while drinking sake-laden tea. Perhaps, I shall also play depressing love songs on the _koto_ to ease my rejection on my birthday of all days."

"Wait—"

"No, Renji. Do not follow me. I will not force you to love me."

Renji tugged his hair in frustration. "It's not that I don't like you. It's just—our ranks make it impossible for us to be together."

"I do not care about ranks. Ranks do not matter when it comes to love. Please forget about this conversation."

"I'm sorry, taicho," he grabbed onto Byakuya's wrist. "I still think ranks matter a lot in our case. I can't easily forget it. Not when you took the courage to admit it. Not everything is pleasant or fair. But, I like you. I know I don't have a present for you, but would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

The noble turned to face Renji's sincere face.

"Yes, I would."

"I guess I shall pick you up at seven?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"That is acceptable."

Renji nodded, but Byakuya still seem to be waiting for something.

"Are you not going to kiss me?"

"Uh."

"To seal our mutual desire for each other? Or perhaps, as a birthday gift?"

Renji leaned down awkwardly and placed a quick peck on Byakuya's cheek.

He frowned. "That is unacceptable. I will expect you to behave, as a proper date should, tomorrow. Please do not be late."

"Of course, taicho."

Renji watched Byakuya nodded and begin to leave. Just before he left, the noble paused.

"By the way, my birthday is actually tomorrow. Therefore, I shall expect a better gift than what I received today. Good day, Renji."

"The _fuck_?"


	13. Merman II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** None.

February 21, 2012; Beta-ed by Kahewei.

**A.N.** Thank you for reviewing and reading.

**Merman II**

"Oh, Aizen-sama," sing-songed Gin with his eyes closed and a smile, "Look what I found."

"Yes, what is it?"

Gin held up a family portrait of the Royal family. Aizen's eyes studied the three figures briefly, before pausing on the infant. The infant was smiling with red-brown eyes, vermillion colored-hair like his father's, and the beginning of black tattoos forming on the arms just like his mother's tail markings.

"Doesn't it remind you of anyone?"

Aizen smiled.

"Yes. Yes, it does."

His ice-cold blue tail swished around menacingly as he ran a finger over the painting of the infant's face.

"You know what to do."

Gin's smile widened.

"Ooookay. Oh, kitty-cat and batty-fish."

"You called?" said Uliquiorra Cifer, his long, gray tail easily bringing him to a rest before the King and his Royal advisor.

"Stupid, fucking," growled Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez, his dark, sleek tail rippling angrily, "I'm not a damn cat."

"Oh?" Gin leaned in towards Grimmjaw's face, barely leaving an inch between the two. "But, aren't you a catfish? And, a catfish is the kitty-kat of the sea."

Grimmjaw growled and lunged at the infuriating man, but stopped short when Uliquiorra yanked on his tail. "Fuck, what ya do that for, Uliquiorra?"

"You are wasting my time. What is it you need, Aizen-sama?"

"I want Grimmjaw to take a couple of hollows and bring Abarai Renji back to me."

The blue-haired espanda scratched his head in confusion, "You mean, that guy who lives on the edge of the palace? That outcast?"

"Yes, Grimmjaw. Who else could it be?" stated Uliquiorra.

"Take Uliquiorra with you," added Aizen.

"What? I don't need him," shouted Grimmjaw in outrage.

"Very well, Aizen-sama. Grimmjaw and I will be back. Come along, trash."

Grimmjaw grumbled and mumbled as he went with Uliquiorra to select a couple of hollows.

* * *

><p>Renji was examining a set of brushes and an old ink well in an ancient, sunken ship when he spotted something rushing toward him out the periphery of his eye.<p>

He pushed back against the wall with his tail, dodging the thing. As he came to a rest at the opposite end with the brushes dangling from his fingers, Renji took in the sight of a large shark hollow.

"Hollows?"

The dark, skeletal hollow turned ominous, yellow eyes on him, jaws gaping open with wickedly sharp teeth. It gave a sharp shriek and rushed toward him.

Renji swam as fast as he could throughout the decaying ship, turning sharply to get the shark hollow to crash against the walls and support beams.

_Fuck. What's a hollow doing here?_

Everyone knew of Aizen's experimentations with the creatures of the sea, turning them into horrific monsters called hollows. No one wanted hollows after them and their family, so they followed King Aizen's rules. And, worse, there were whispers about mermen and mermaids who had also undergone painful, psychotic experiments. Rumor had it, these merpeople were directly under the thumb of Aizen and Gin, and they were called Espadas. Merpeople twisted with the tell-a-tale sign of a white bone somewhere on their body. Hollows generally stuck to Hueco Mundo, an area of the darkest sea, the birthplace of their species.

Which was why Renji couldn't understand why a hollow was way out here. Scratch that, he thought, as he suddenly spotted two more rushing before him.

He propelled upward, out of the ship and left a hollow stuck in the iron hatch.

Renji focused and called Zabimaru to his hand, the water shimmering in front of him. He held a katana in his hand that was made of very dense liquid. He was proud that he could call an ocean spirit to aid him. Few could do so, and Renji had heard it was the specialty of the deceased Royal family. His sword functioned like a whip and shot off sections like a gun. When he released it—the water spirit of a large snake appeared. Renji could control the path of the snake spirit with his hands, and he took no hesitation in releasing Zabimaru.

When the three shark hollows were defeated, Renji sealed his sword. He turned around quickly when he heard the sound of a loud, obnoxious laugh.

"Ha, you called that a fight?"

He looked warily at the two figures before him: a merman with a dark blue, catfish tail and half of a bone mask covering his lower jaw and a merman with a dark gray, bat ray tail and a large bone mask covering three-quarters of his head.

_Espadas._

"What are you laughing at?" Renji scowled. "What are Espadas doing way out here?"

Ulquorria said, "Trash, we have been ordered to take you to Aizen-sama."

"What are you doing, Ulquorria?" snapped Grimmjaw. "There's no need to tell him that."

"I see no reason not to," stated the dark-haired merman. "Our conversation has no effect on the outcome."

Renji held out his sword defensively. "What does he want?"

Grimmjaw grinned manically. "You, my dear little prince."

"P-prince?" Renji was confused. "I ain't no Royalty."

"My only objective was to bring you back to Aizen-sama," said Ulquorria. "Whether you are royalty or not is none of my concern."

Ulquorria fired off a cero while Grimmjaw lunged at Renji with his sword.

Renji evaded the cero as he brought up his sword to block Grimmjaw's move.

_Fuck, he's strong._

He released Zabimaru, and forced the espadas back with a wave of his hands. Renji analyzed the situation quickly, and shouted, "Hihiou Zabimaru!"

"Oi, redhead, you really think that can stop us," yelled Grimmjaw as he and Ulquorria stopped the impact of the large snake with one hand.

Renji smirked.

Zabimaru burst into thousands of water bubbles, surrounding the espadas and preventing them from seeing. Ulquorria crushed the bubbles with his hand as the bubbles tightened around them and held them in place. With a quick burst of reiatsu, they broke the bubbles and discovered the redhead merman was gone.

"Fuck."

"This is your fault, Grimmjaw."

"My fault? How is it my _fault_?"

* * *

><p>Renji hurriedly swam toward the sea witch's shop; there was no way he was going to be caught by them. He hoped Urahara-san could help and that he wouldn't be tricked by him.<p>

Urahara was the owner of a small underground black-market. Anyone who was willing to risk it went to Urahara for help. Of course, Urahara wasn't really a sea witch, but the name stuck after a customer jokingly called the man that.

"Urahara-san!"

"Yes, freeloader-san."

Renji scowled. He wasn't a freeloader. He paid for his things he wanted more than three times over. He didn't know why Urahara-san called him that, but he suspected Urahara-san was yanking his chain.

Urahara-san took in the appearance of a merman struggling for breath.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked somberly.

"Yeah. Aizen sent hollows after me. And espadas."

"That is serious."

Renji looked at the owner. "What do you know about the Royal family? What do they look like?"

"The Royal family was known for having the ability to command water spirits to fight. The queen had tattoos that were bestowed upon her when she saved a school of clownfish. The king had red hair and bronze skin. What exactly did you want to know?"

"They said I was the lost prince. Am I?"

Urahara held his fan up to his chin and fanned it.

"I suspected it."

Renji's brow crinkled.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He sighed. "There was no reason to. It would have put you in danger while you were still young and ignorant. I assume you came here for help."

"Yeah, I need to escape. I'm not strong enough yet to defeat Aizen and his Espadas. I need to become stronger."

Urahara nodded thoughtfully.

"There is one thing."

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"You could become a human. No one would suspect you to be on land."

Renji looked worried. "I don't know. How do I even become a human?"

"I have been working on something."

"Wait," Renji said. His eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing." Urahara displayed wide opened hands, smiling. "Just a small side-effect, but it won't do any harm. Not really."

"Uh-huh," Renji nodded, "And, just what is this side-effect?"

"Do you want to be a human or not?"

"Yeah, but—"

Urahara cut in. "No buts. Surely, getting away from Aizen and snubbing him by becoming human is enough of a compelling reason."

Renji frowned and said, "I guess—"

He choked and reflexively swallowed as Urahara shoved a glass bottle full of something down his mouth.

"Whoops, my hand slipped," chuckled the sea witch.

As Renji begin to turn into a human, Urahara cheerfully said, "Did you know that you don't need a potion to become a human? We're merpeople, we naturally have the ability to turn into humans if our tails are completely dry. But, don't worry, this potion only lasts for three days. Oh, and the side effect is that you lose your ability to fight. I'm sure you'll figure out something else. When you get back, I expect you to work here as payment."

The redhead glared at Urahara, and started to curse the sea witch. He forgot he couldn't breathe, and started drowning.

"Oh, dear. Tessai, you've better take him up to the surface. It looks like the potion works."

They broke through the surface, Renji gasping for air as he leaned on Tessai. Tessai brought him closer to the shore, and placed a worn yukuta in his hand.

"I cannot take you further than this Renji. Urahara-san told me to give you this. He said humans wear these types of clothing."

Renji looked up at Tessai with his hair floating all around him.

"Thank you, Tessai. Tell Urahara-san I'm gonna murder his rat-lying ass when I come back."

With that, the large merman left while Renji shrugged on the yukuta. Renji waddled through the water to end on solid ground. It was a strange feeling, he mused. The feeling of wet sand beneath his feet, and he stumbled as he tried to work his legs properly.

He fumbled around awkwardly before falling down on the smooth, wet sand. The redhead sighed, and stared up into the deep, blue sky.

_Maybe. Maybe I should go find Rukia._

"What are you doing?"

Renji leaped back at the sudden appearance of dark, violet eyes; arms waving around frantically as he lost his balance, teetering into a sand dune.

"What the fuck, man?" Renji glared up at a petite woman and his face crumbled into confusion, "Rukia?"

"How do you know my name?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I, uh," he stuttered, uncertain of whether he should inform her or not. He finally blurted out, "Don't you know who I am?"

"Why would I know you? I'd never seen you before."

She wrinkled her nose in disdain.

Right, Renji had never informed Rukia of what he looked like, thinking that they'd never meet.

"I'm your pen-pal, your best friend. Renji. Abarai Renji."

"You're Renji?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you," she started walking away, and threw uncomfortable, suspicious looks over her shoulder.

Wait," cried Renji as he hastily tried to impede her and stumbled to the ground. "C'mon, ask me anything. We always leave letters to each other by that rock over there that has your chappy craved into it along with my jagged marks. Rukia, damnit, hold on."

She paused.

"You're really clumsy," Rukia began.

Renji bit off his comment about never walking before. That would have been a dead giveaway.

"Okay, seeing as you know that much. You're either a stalker or Renji."

"I'm not a damn stalker."

"Right," Rukia gave him that look. "What is the super-duper secret chappy password?"

Renji's mouth dropped open.

"The what?"

"Super-duper secret chappy password. What is it?"

He cursed.

"What the fuck are you going on about? There's no fucking password at all. Did something addle your brain? I refuse. No way in hell are we setting chappy as our password. I won't agree to it. And, what's with the sudden password, and chappy, of all things? I swear, if you—"

Rukia burst out laughing.

Renji glared at her, and growled, "What's so funny?"

The petite woman jumped on him, forcing him to the ground.

"It's really you, Renji. Why didn't you tell me you were meeting me?"

He shoved Rukia off his stomach and rolled over to face her. "Wasn't planned."


End file.
